


Study sessions.

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd gets a surprise while studying with Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study sessions.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I fell hard into this ship.. It is a guilty pleasure of mine, and judging by the large file filled with KevEdd porn on my computer I won't be abandoning ship anytime soon. I wanting this to be fluff but it turned into this... I apologize for the poorly done blow job. I would appreciate if you kept the hate on this to a minimum. I would like to write more for this fandom but don't know if I actually will.
> 
> Just so you know, I don't own any of the characters in this story... If you hadn't guessed already.

Edd didn’t know how this started, they were never really friends. Even now, they had not really talked much outside of the tutoring sessions Kevin’s coach had forced him into attending. That had been a fight, to get the jock to attend. He didn’t want his reputation tarnished if people saw them together. That is why they agreed to have their lessons at Edd’s house. At first Edd had assumed the mild flirtation was all in his head. It was his foolish crush making something out of nothing. But then, while they were discussing the importance of algebra in life, Kevin leaned over the table and kissed him. To say Edd was shocked would have been an understatement, he locked himself in his bathroom for twenty minutes before Kevin coaxed him out with promises that it had not been a bet. 

That was two months ago, after he had come out of the bathroom they started a tentative relationship. That is how he had found himself spread out on the jocks bed with his shirt off. He wasn’t even comfortable taking his shirt off in the locker room in gym class. He had gotten his mother to get a doctor’s note so he wouldn’t have to participate. But he didn’t feel as embarrassed when the redhead sucked a dark spot onto his skin. 

“Kevin,” Edd groaned, “Don’t leave marks, everyone will see.”

“Eddward,” Kevin said looking up at him, his tone a mimic of Edd’s. “How will everyone know that you belong to me if you won’t let me leave a mark?” Without letting him answer Kevin moved lower stopping to look up again when he met the top of his jeans. “Don’t you want everyone to know you are mine?”

Edd couldn’t breathe when the jock unbuttoned his jeans, sliding down the zipper. “Leaving those kinds of marks can be seen as unsavory, what will p-people think when I am walking around with hickeys all over my neck?” His words came out in a jumbled mess between moans. “K-Kevin, what are you doing?” He lost his train of thought when the larger teen freed his erection and took the head in his mouth.

The only answer that Kevin gave was a moan before taking the full length of Edd’s cock in his mouth. This was the furthest they had ever gone, up until this moment the most that they had done was some heavy make out sessions and dry humping between study sessions. It seems that the jock was going to make good on promise of making Edd breathless and needy, those were the only words that could describe him at the moment. He had always thought that acts like this were extremely unsanitary, he had resigned himself to never wanting to partake. But the feel of Kevin’s mouth and the things he was doing with his tongue… He could see now why the other boys at school liked this act best. And from the sounds Kevin was making he didn’t mind preforming the act either. 

He suddenly felt heat building in the pit of his stomach, “K-Kevin!” He gripped the jocks hair trying to pull his face away, lest he ejaculate in his mouth… But it was too late, Edd came with a shout. His legs shaking. “I am so sorry!” He apologized when he caught his breath again.

Kevin just laughed, shaking his head as he moved up next to Edd on the bed. “Don’t apologize,” He kissed Edd on the forehead. “If I hadn’t wanted you to cum in my mouth I wouldn’t have let it happen. Besides, you make the cutest noises when you are in distress. I’d do it all over again just for that.” Kevin pulled Edd into his side, the smaller teen snuggled up feeling his eyes grow heavy. “Why don’t you go to sleep, you can explain to me all the ways this was unsanitary in the morning after we do it again?” 

Edd had no energy to fight him and the promise of a repeat performance did sound nice. He would worry about what this meant to their relationship later.. Maybe Monday, after school, when they had done this a few more times. Edd dosed off with a smile on his face and Kevin’s arms wrapped around his waist.


End file.
